Penny is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Penny prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then John Smith will get very angry at Penny. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Penny! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" John Smith said angrily. Penny bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" John Smith asked. "Yes!" Penny said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" John Smith demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Penny argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" John Smith scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Penny exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" John Smith cried. "You're more greedy than McLeach! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Penny shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" John Smith roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Penny, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Penny gasped and covered her mouth. Melody, Penny's friend, gasped as well. John Smith looked stunned. "No!" John Smith gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Penny? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" John Smith shouted. "I don't care!" Penny shouted back. That was the last straw for John Smith. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" John Smith shouted. Penny ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Penny's friends showed up and confronted John Smith. Melody also confronted John Smith. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked John Smith. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" John Smith shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Melody snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Shanti said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Jenny Foxworth added. "You're ten times worse than Montana Max!" Babs Bunny shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Gosalyn said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Daisy Duck shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Dot Warner shouted. "This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Anne Marie agreed. Jen then blasted Aladdin with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series